The invention relates generally to vacuum cleaners, and more particularly to a hand vacuum with a self-cleaning filter and a sweeper stand that functions as an electric dustpan when the hand vacuum is seated within the sweeper stand. The hand vacuum can also be converted to a stick vacuum with the attachment of a nozzle at the suction end and a floor handle at the other end.
Vacuum cleaners are well known and a common household appliance. Most hand vacuum cleaners are light-weight units with a suction opening at one end and a hand grip at the other. The nozzle end includes a collection bin. The nozzle is generally separate from the hand grip typically part of a housing enclosing the vacuum motor.
Most vacuum cleaners include filters. Some vacuum cleaners have the facility for jarring and/or vibrating a vacuum filter to dislodge dirt from the filter. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,962 to Deguchi et al. discloses a vacuum cleaner including a vibration generator for removing dust from the filter by using the suction force of the vacuum cleaner.
Hand vacuum cleaners that are battery operated or have a power supply cord are well known. Battery operated vacuum systems may have a battery recharging base. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,077 to Crotchett discloses a wheeled vacuum housing with a separate ramped recharging base. The vacuum system may also include hand-vacuums, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,225,814 and 4,573,234. The rechargeable base allows the user to vacuum without worrying if there are electric outlets available around the area to be vacuumed.
Hand vacuums are particularly useful for cleaning household items and hard to reach areas. Various types of hand vacuums are known in the art. Some hand vacuums operate on rechargeable batteries while other hand vacuums have power supply cords. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,814 to Gantz discloses a storing and recharging base for a hand-held vacuum unit. To prevent dirt spillage from the nozzle and nozzle fouling rechargeable hand vacuums are held on the recharging unit in a position where the nozzle is pointing upwards as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,234 to Kochte. Other hand vacuum cleaners may have a portion of the housing of the vacuum cleaner pivotally connected to the remainder of the housing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,774 to Bone et al. discloses a hand-held vacuum that has a first and second portion that can be pivotally separated where one portion moves below the other portion to provide a chute to guide dirt emptied from the filter.
Electric dustpans have been used to suction dirt swept by a broom are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,671,924 to Rood discloses a dustpan with an inlet that includes an apron that extends outwardly from the inlet with an inclined surface to direct swept debris toward the inlet. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,560 to Gab, shows a trash device with a floor dustpan and U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,013 to Lopes shows a decorative storage housing with a floor suction opening.
Notwithstanding the wide variety of hand vacuums and electric dustpans available, there exists the need to provide continued improvements and alternative designs to improve hand vacuums and electric dustpans that are economical to use, simple in design and easy for the user to operate and in this case, provide a combination hand vacuum and electric dustpan system for a vacuum cleaner.